A Breach in the Iron Facade(title to change)
by KyoukoKairi
Summary: Edward Elric isn't too fond of the faith his mother entrusts him with. But when she's taken from him, along with his younger brother, Al, Edward will stop at nothing to get them back; even cross paths with Envy, the one who killed them. Ed soon gets sucked into a world of lies, debt, and pain - and there's no escape.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! :D This is an EdwardxEnvy pairing with future hints of EdwardxAlphonse and plenty other pairings I'm too lazy to list. (The big ones are these two, though.) I plan to update on a weekly basis~ Please don't flame me but I do love reviews! I'll try my best and reviews really inspire me to keep writing. :P Anyway, there are many chapters still to come and blah, blah, blah; do enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. If I did, Envy and Ed would fuck and Envy would NOT be a girl in the first anime!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Father and Son Reunite**

* * *

Edward snuck through the handy unlocked window in his room, making sure to latch it closed behind him. He tiptoed lightly across the floor, thankful that the carpeted floor muffled the sound of his right metal leg. He picked a fresh shirt from a stack of clothes on his bed, waiting to be picked up. He also grabbed a baggy pair of pants, a pair of boxers, and some black socks and tiptoed to the bathroom. He hated walking around barefoot when every other step resulted in the sound of someone walking with tin cans tied to their feet.

In all truth, he had just showered last night. But Ed could feel the unpleasant stench of alcohol emanating off of his clothes and hair. His mother seemed busy enough nowadays, what with his father's continuous unexplained absenses and Al's troubled teen phase; Ed didn't want his mother's rock hard shoulder - himself - and backup man to disappoint her as well. He was the one Trisha Elric could rely on to scold his brother for misbehavior or answer the phone when dad called when she just _couldn't_ take things any more. Edward's mother was losing herself.

Trisha still made sure to feed her two children and husband - when he was home - and clean the house on a daily basis, despite the overwhelming illness that crept up on her. In fact, being a housewife was one of the few things she found comfort and release in. Her sons didn't know about her illness or her quickly approaching death. After all, why would she tell them now, when she had so stubbornly kept it a secret for years? Alphonse would certainly seek no solace in the truth with his troubled mind and Ed, her dear little man, would most definately lose all pleasure in the simple things in life if he learned that his heart's fire -the person he loved most - was to be extinguished.

Hohenheim, her lover, was another matter though. He was completely aware of his deteriorating lover, though he'd never voiced it. He never mentioned how hollow he felt, each time he returned from one of his month-long trips when his lover's laughs grew weaker, her hair duller, and her eyes less apprehensive. He still clung to the past and it caused him to ignore the truth. His trips home grew less frequent and his phone calls grew more persistant. After all, as long as he could hear his wife's melodic voice and not have to bear the stranger that came with it, he could still live on with a purpose.

Trisha wasn't a state alchemist for nothing, though. She'd learned to read in between the lines long ago and she could only feel disappointment in her husband as he abandoned not just her, but their children as well. Al needed a father around and Ed, strong as he was, just couldn't bear things. After all, wasnt that why he was sneaking home at eight in the morning after a much-needed and intoxicated night out? And try as he'd like to fool himself, he knew that his mother knew he was home.

He undressed anyway and pulled his hair out of a braid, stepping into the flow of his hotly-temperamented shower. His sneaking around would do nothing to mask that he had been out all night except hopefully, for his own amusement, trick his mind into believing that perhaps his mother hadn't heard him sneak into the room he was supposed to be sleeping in all night. Not that she couldn't hear Ed from the minute he had opened his window this morning. She'd even heard him sneaking out last night, but decided he was old enough to make his own decisions in life and would face his punishment the next morning. After all, Al wasn't home and there were no expected calls from the currently absent Hohenheim. Trisha didn't need him at the moment.

Edward had no idea of the punishment he would really recieve that morning. In fact, the only way it concerned his all-knowing mother was in the most agonizing way possible.

With a dripping wet body, hair covered in white foam from the shampoo he hadn't had time to rinse, and a small towel held around his midsection, Edward Elric faced the horror of recieving his punishment not from his mother, but his father as well. But there were no, _Dad! Welcome back!_s or any other happy greetings. No. Edward faced the man who had helped birth him as he appraised the maimed, bloody form of the mother who did, laying in her (death)bed. Edward faced a killer.

The eldest Elric son screamed and screamed, distorting his face with scratches and claw marks from his own hands as they cupped each side of his head as if keeping it from imploding. In the mystery novels he was so fond of, a character would relay that when walking upon a scene so bloody and grotesque as this, time would stop - but it really didn't. His hands raked at his disillusioned face, his whole body - no - his whole _being_ shook as he absorbed the scene before him, and his ever-growing eyes twitched as he formed words incoherently.

Father turned towards son and with a knife in his hand - stained with blood that could only be his lover's - proceeding to take his son's life as well. He butchered and cut, an ever-growing full-fledged grin on his face, as Edward's life was cut into halves...thirds...eights...thousandths...

There was not a single trace of Edward Elric left.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! Please rate and possibly favorite or follow? ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Killer and the Prey**

* * *

Edward Elric was killed on October third, along with his mother. In a metaphorical sense, of course. The long-haired, amber eyed boy who would have never dreamed of violence was destroyed as instinct suddenly vacated his body. As his father - no - the_ killer _approached him, Edward - better yet - the_ prey_, suddenly found himself compassionate with an urge to turn the human before him into a bubbling bloody mess; innards splashed around the room. Edward stopped thinking of the man as his father. For the father he'd shared so many laughs with and despite their differences now, had helped raise Ed from a young age _couldn't_ have to power to _rip_ Ed's soul into fractions with each step he took toward him. His kind(yet, confused) always present in soul(yet, always absent in being) and loving(unlike the hatred Ed felt emanating from both his father and himself now, by way of this encounter) father, for _chrissakes_ suddenly seemed to domimate Ed's world as the one person he loved above all else lay bloodily and lifeless at his backside. Ed didn't understand how someone so important could just be taken away from him without any warning or consent.

The killer attacked Ed suddenly. He was intent on not leaving any witnesses no matter how _cute_ this one was.

**Hohenheim looked out of the window on a train heading in the complete opposite direction of his home. He wondered what Trisha was doing now.**

The blade was pressed firmly into Ed's wet neck as he struggled and rolled around on the ground under the smothering hand. Ed withdrew shampoo from his soaking hair and drove it into the killer's eyes.

**_Was she thinking about him? Was she doing okay? _****Hohenheim let his mind drift to happier, much simpler days when he wouldn't dream of leaving his beloved Trisha's side.**

The killer clawed at his eyes as they teared up, trying to rid themselves of the foreign matter. Ed took this moment to attempt to scramble out from beneath the man's unbelievable weight, kicking and punching as he saw fit.

**_How were the boys? Did they miss their old man?_**

With a flash of red light, the killer's eyesight was restored and Ed stopping bucking. _What the-? _He saw white as his head reared sharply to the side. The killer slapped him again. _He really loved slapping people..._

**Hoheinheim reached in his pocket for his cellphone. ****_Maybe I should call..._**

Ed brought his hands up defensively and blocked the next slap, earning himself a punch in the stomach. He _'oomphed' _as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and _'nghed' _as he was slapped again. _Much_ harder. Edward knew just how easily he could be killed right now. _Why was the killer playing around with him? Would he let him live?_ He didn't realize that the killer was giving Ed numerous oppurtunties to try to gain the upper hand. The killer was in fact, thirsting for a challenge...

**He started to dial the number...**

Ed wretched the knife free by what he believed was sheer luck and slashed blindly. A scream filled the air as the killer's arm gashed open, pouring blood onto Ed like a waterfall. Ed scrambled free as the killer rolled off of him, clutching his bleeding arm in excruciating pain. He held the knife towards the older man as he backed away. "S-Stay over there or I'll _k-kill _you!" he threatened, cursing the stutter in his voice. His towel had long since fallen away leaving him bare but in this situation, Ed couldn't care less.

Thinking he had gained the upper hand, Ed started to make his way towards the corner where the house phone was. He was suddenly cut short as the screams that had been reverberating through the house from the killer turned into maniacal laughter. Red lighting lit up the killer's arm and sewed up the gash with nothing more than air and leaving no trace of the cut that would have needed stitches behind; the now-drying blood being the only clue. Ed's knees buckled out from under him. "Who the hell are you?!"

The laughter receded into chuckles. "My dear son-" the impostor turned to him with welcome arms and a grin.

"Don't you give me any of that shit!" Ed waved his extended arm outward as if banishing the lies. "You're not my father! He couldn't do... He couldn't _do_ that!"

The impostor wearing his father's identity's grin slowly receded, leaving a smirk in it's place. He withdrew his welcoming arms, choosing instead to place his left hand haphazardly on his hip. "Guess the jig's up, huh, Eddie-boy?" Ed froze. The man who looked identical to his father and had been using his exact voice mere seconds ago took on a somewhat feminine and throaty tone instead. "And I was_ soo _hoping we could play some more..." the intruder cooed as he licked some of his own stray blood off of his wrist. Envy could hear sirens in the distance. "But I guess I have to kill you now."

Ed stood mesmerized as the killer/impostor/intruder suddenly charged forward and sliced his left arm clean off of his body.

**_Maybe another time_****, mused Hohenheim, snapping his cellphone shut. ****_After all, it's not like they were going anywhere... Trisha promised she'd wait for him._**


End file.
